1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detachable carriers for vehicles. More specifically, it relates to a carrier which has a breakaway mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of breakaway article carriers for mounting bicycles, motorcycles, wheelchairs, and similar articles on the rear of a motor vehicle is known. Prior mechanisms have not, however, been suitable in practice. Typically, such devices include an articulating mechanism whereby a portion of the carrier is rotated down and away from the vehicle to permit easy access to the vehicle parts (e.g. automobile trunk or gas tank) or to facilitate the mounting of heavy objects (e.g. wheelchairs) onto the carrier. Such mechanisms are unsuitable because they are too complex to mount and operate, rendering them expensive to manufacture and unsafe to use in many situations. Examples of prior art carriers may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,400,129; 2,802,612; 4,461,413; 4,695,218; 4,089,448.
Particular attention is directed to the '129 patent which discloses a wheelchair carrier and loading device capable of being removably installed on a vehicle and wherein the carrier includes a mounting support that is rotatable between an article-carrying position and an article-receiving position. Springs are provided to prevent excessive rotation and to exert a controlled bias on the mounting support. While the carrier of the '129 patent does have a breakaway feature, the carrier has a number of complex moving parts that are exposed to the user, making it unsafe to use in many situations. Additionally, the exposed moving parts are vulnerable to damage and theft.